wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishinabeesh
Ishinabeesh is the 1st chapter of the Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology quest. A team of eight dense bandits come together to form a pirate crew. Plot Summary After an exclusive anonymous meeting, the group went out for drinks together, where they all quickly bonded and became close friends. They then joined forces and started a little band of mercenaries. At evening, in Matoo, the party made their way to the beach, where they met Chad Thundercock, who was lifting some weights. Mac The Scallywag conversed with him and tried to impress him by rolling a "solid D20," which he was able to do with the help of all of his modifiers as well as all of Garfunkle's and Sampy Longnose's. As a reward, Chad handed Mac his Mystic Dumbells, then began walking into the ocean, where, with a burst of lightning, Chad transmogrified into little canoe boat. The party got in the boat and began reading the inscriptions inside it, where they discovered that "thou with strongest muscles, may gain thy Thundercock." So the party started flexing to the maximum, trying to show off their muscles, but no one was able to keep up with Sampy Longnose. Dark clouds began to gather above Longnose, then a furious lightning bolt crashed down into Sampy's groin, where it burnt off his penis. The collision itself was incredibly powerful, resulting in the destruction of the boat, killing Chad Thundercock. In rage at the recent events, Mac started strangling Sampy, but Garfunkle cast sleep on Mac. Sampy carried Mac back to shore, where the party decided to go to the tavern for a drink, where they saw a scruffy looking man who was well over three metres tall, brooding in the corner. They went over to talk to him and were astonished by how polite he was, as well as his quite happy voice. He revealed he was looking for a team of mercenaries who could help him go overseas, to Kushan, so that he could save his wife who was captured. The party agreed, and the man, Chuck Thundercock, instructed them to meet him at the port tomorrow morning, but at night, Mac was formulating a plan to rob the tavern. He dragged the rest of his team there, where he almost died fighting the bartender. They were able to steal one entire gold piece. At dawn, where they saw an colossal dreadnought at the port with a rubber dinghy tied to it by a rope, a request made by Mac. The party got in the dinghy, but they cut off the rope from Chuck, saying they'll get his wife back for him. While sailing around, a giant squid monster burst from the waters and attacked the party. After a tumultuous battle, the party were ultimately bested, but then a lightning bolt came down from the sky and crashed down on the monster, killing it. For a split second before losing consciousness, they saw an old man wearing nothing but a green cape and adult diapers. They awoke in a room big enough for all of them, then they heard a knock on the door, it was the old man. He introduced himself as the lone ruler of the island they're currently on, Ishinabeesh. He explained that he is there to protect and power an ancient artifact that stops monsters from another world from invading our own world, but if he strays too far it will shut down and they will destroy Endaria. So he sends the party through a portal, causing them to magically appear on Mount Elbrus, which was located in Galataric. Before them were two giant steel doors, which Mac The Scallywag tried to knock down by shooting a cannonball at it, even though it wasn't even locked or hard to push open. Inside they were introduced to a ring of torches leading up to a large frame with a message underneath reading, "match each deity to its symbol and associated item in its correct location.” So they argued over how the puzzle worked for around 10 minutes, until they eventually figured it out. When they solved the puzzle, a spiral staircase erupted from the ground and shot into the ceiling, which they all went up. At the top was a stage, were two stone statues blocking the final door. When they approached it, they began to rumble and swing down their axes, revealing that they were going to attack them. A hard fought battle followed with the party turning out victorious, with final hits from Cool Mint and Toht. As they passed through the doors they were greeted by an incredibly large and fat rabbit, who passed them an Amazon Alexa, which they brought to King Chimble. He thanked them, then started eating the machine, and as he did so, he began regaining his youth, so much as to turn himself into a baby. The little baby then crawled towards a bag of money, ending their adventure. Characters * [[Garfunkle|'Garfunkle']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sober|'Sober']]' 'Protagonist * [[Mac The Scallywag|'Mac The Scallywag']]' 'Protagonist * [[Toht|'Toht']]' 'Protagonist * [[Steve Anne|'Steve Anne']]' 'Protagonist * [[Father Ouledi|'Father Ouledi']]' 'Protagonist * [[Sampy Longnose|'Sampy Longnose']]' 'Protagonist * [[Cool Mint|'Cool Mint']]' 'Protagonist * [[Chad Thundercock|'Chad Thundercock']]' 'Ally * [[Chuck Thundercock|'Chuck Thundercock']]' 'Ally * [[King Chimble|'King Chimble']] Ally Gallery All deity drawings Final.JPG|Puzzle Trivia * Ishinabeesh was originally only meant to be a one-shot, but became a full series after demand for a sequel. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Ishinabeesh Category:Chapters Category:Cai